La señal del fin del mundo
by dragonadetinta96
Summary: A veces solo palabras nos indican las más próximas catástrofes. Eso le sucedió al gran visionario Lovino, quien por las palabras de su novio, supo de la venida de fin del mundo.


Acérquense, damas y caballeros. Por favor, escuchen atentamente. Por sus oídos entrará los sucesos acaecidos al gran visionario Lovino Vargas. Solo denme diez, no, cinco minutos de vuestro preciado tiempo.

Al contrario que a todos los demás profetas de este tipo, Lovino Vargas no tuvo visiones de grandes catástrofe, prefacios de nuestros últimos días en forma de huracanes, tsunamis, guerras o genocidios. Fueron unas simples palabras dichas por su compañero sentimental, unas pocas palabras que le avisaron sobre el inminente fin del mundo. Solo unas sílabas desencadenaron...

...

¿Qué no creéis mis palabras? ¿Qué el fin del mundo será cuando te quiten el wifi? ¿Cuándo tu móvil, ordenador o Tablet deje de funcionar? ¿Qué nada de apocalipsis antes de la sexta temporada de Hetalia? ¿Qué solo son invenciones mías? Incrédulos... El gran visionario Lovino lo dejó todo por escrito de su puño y letra; pero quizás sea mejor dar un breve viaje en el tiempo, leer sus pensamientos en primera persona de ese fatídico día para así sentir en vuestras propias carnes el terrorífico momento donde fue informado del venidero apocalipsis. No teman por los insultos, el señor Vargas siempre fue un hombre, más que un hombre en realidad, de fuerte vocabulario.

¿Están preparados? Ya no hay posibilidad de dar marcha atrás.

.

.

.

El día que descubrí que Antonio se había vuelto jodidamente loco, estaba en estado terminal y no se encontraba en sus cabales, drogado hasta las cejas, con una borrachera que le dejaría en coma etílico o todo a la vez como un combinado salido de las mismas entrañas de las patatas no fue porque alguien me lo contó. Tampoco vi ningún folleto de un manicomio o un informe en el que se dudaba de la cordura del país de la pasión. No había botellas o jeringuillas tiradas por la casa, ni siquiera un sospechoso envoltorio con sustancias jodidamente peligrosas que te provocaría ver unos putos unicornios con arcoíris homosexuales por detrás como el cejotas inglés clamaba tener de amigos. Ningún médico con cara malhumorada me dio una fecha de la inminente muerte de Antonio.

Nada de eso.

Fueron unas simples palabras. Unas malditas palabras que me avisaron sobre el fin del mundo. Al final los mayas no nos habían mentido para provocar histeria a finales del 2012, simplemente se habían confundido por un margen de unos años y ahora, yo, Lovino "Romano" Vargas, Italia del sur, se me había avisado de la inminente catástrofe final.

Cualquiera pensaría que tras aguantar durante siglos al retrasado que ahora era mi novio nada me sorprendería. Quizás fue esa cercanía la que me alertó de que algo iba rematadamente mal, peor que echar una patata en la pasta o que el cabeza cuadrada estuviese con el idiota de mi fratello... No, tampoco tanto. Nada puede ser peor que eso, ni el fin del mundo.

Sin saber cómo, había terminado besándome apasionadamente con Antonio en uno de las muchas esquinas resguardadas del edificio, a pesar del calor y de las naciones idiotas que daban vueltas por allí creyéndose que no les veían (Malditos voyeur, que se compren porno, como todo virgen del mundo). Eso no era nada del otro mundo, joder, ¿Desde cuándo comerle la boca a tu novio era un pecado (Ya, ya, leí la biblia. En mi país está el Vaticano.)? Al menos en mi país no era un crimen capital. Pero para mi mala suerte (es decir, la que siempre tengo) alguna nación conservadora homofóbica de mierda nos había insultado al pasar por allí, para ser respondido con un corte de mangas de la vieja escuela. Dios bendiga los signos universales, así uno puede insultar tranquilo sabiendo que el receptor comprendería lo que quería decir.

-Lovi...- Susurró en mi oreja. Como siempre le llamaba por ese estúpido mote. Vale, quizás le haya cogido cariño, pero nunca lo admitiría. Mataría a cualquiera que solo lo insinuase.- Pareces...- ¿Pareces un...? Si pusiese copyright a esa frase me haría millonario cobrándole por derechos de autor. Olvida lo de millonario, Multimillonario. Parecía que el piropo que siempre le salía era compararme con un tomate.-... Una cereza.

Me quedé pasmado, repitiendo las palabras en mi mente. En algún momento mis neuronas se habían ido de juerga. Era la única respuesta pausible. Simplemente... No. Imposible. Que Antonio cambiase de palabra era como si a un ordenador le programasen una función imposible de cumplir.

-Una... ¿Qué?- pregunté. Lo que había escuchado debía ser un error. Tengo que ir a revisar el oído.

-Una cereza.

-¿qué?- Repetí. Mis neuronas estaba jodidamente mal ¿Me estaba volviendo loco? No, era Antonio el que estaba como una puta cabra.

-Ya sabes. Una frutita muy pequeñita, sale de un árbol con flores blancas. Se cultivan en España, si quieres te mando una caja.- Creo que no comprendía el problema. ¿Es qué no se da cuenta de sus palabras? Esto no es locura, esto es mucho más serio que eso.

-Ya sé que es una maldita cereza, no soy retrasado. Quiero saber por qué una cereza.

-Es roja. Si no te gustan las cerezas podría decir fresas o pimientos o el interior de una sandía o una manzana~ ¿Cuál te gusta más?- Si él parecía confuso ante mi reacción (para nada exagerada), yo estaba estupefacto, pasmado, espantado... Llamadlo como queráis. Esto debía ser una señal del fin del mundo.

-¡Lo que quiero saber es porque me llamas eso!- Esto era el apocalipsis. Era como si los alemanes dejasen de ser unos amantes de patatas... O Inglaterra un cejón... O Estados Unidos dejase de invadir países... O Rusia de pedir que se uniesen a él... O Japón de ser el maldito voyeur que es y dejar de observarme acosadoramente cada vez que estaba a menos de un metro de Antonio. Todo imposible. Esto era una señal. ¿Por qué siempre me tocan los sucesos extraños a mí? Dios, ¿No podrías enviárselos a otro? Como a Francia, sus habitantes se pasan el día viéndote.

-Porque estabas rojo~ parecías una cereza~ ahora estas igual de rojo, incluso parece que te sale humo de los oídos ¡Pareces un pimientos! O chili. ¿El chili es rojo? ¿Tú que piensas, Lovi?

-Que deberían encerrarte en el puto manicomio más cercano.- Respondí, todavía sin creerme que pronto el mundo sería destruido.

-No digas eso, Lovi.- Hizo un mohín. Era perturbador que encontrándose en ese estado de turbación mental se pareciese tanto a sí mismo.- Con esa carita no puedo permanecer enfadado contigo ¡pareces un rábano!

Definitivamente era el puto fin del mundo.

.

.

.

Tras conocer esta perturbadora y alarmante historia... ¿Continuáis creyendo que no se avecina el fin del mundo?

Prepárate, el fin del mundo se acerca.

.

.

.

La historia era una pequeña parodia del hecho de que siempre Antonio le diga que se parece a un tomate en todos los fic (Algo en lo que caemos todos, incluida yo, pero es tan lindo... En fin).

Una mención a "Yo tampoco soporto a las Heta-tards" porque una de sus imágenes me inspiró para este fanfic.

Hasta la próxima ^^


End file.
